With recent brilliant advancement in electronics, a variety of nano wire materials have been studied. Nano wire materials currently used in the field of electronics designed for wiring in a two-dimensional plane. For example, an electron beam lithography, a multi-layered circuit technology based thereon, an integrated circuit technology using an SAM (Self-Assembled Monolayer) are known (Okawa, Yuji; Aono, Masakazu, Nature, 409, 683-684 (2001)). However, the wiring technology in a two-dimensional plane has a restriction in integration density of elements even with any increase in dimension of patterns.
In a known fine fabrication technology, since light or electron beams need to be irradiated to a plane substrate, a space for transmitting light or substances is required and only one circuit layer can be drawn one process.
On the other hand, H. R. Zeller et al. J. Phys. Chem. Solids, 35, 77 (1974) discloses a technology of producing a nano-level wire having three-dimensional periodicity by crystallization. However, since it is impossible to control the performance of an insulating portion and the relative arrangement of wires, it can hardly be used as a nano wire.